


cockblocked lmao

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tfw ur getting a bj under the covers but then ur bro comes inhigh school au tho so theyre both underage but hey they get cockblocked like three paragraphs in lmao“Wasn’t…,” Jinki starts, pointing at Taemin and then at the front door down the hallway. “Wasn’t that kid… from your chem class here?” he asks slowly. “For a project?”tumblr





	cockblocked lmao

Taemin isn’t getting enough air. **  
**

He knows that he’s not; he knows that his face is flushed and his breaths are short, he knows that he needs to take a moment to stop and compose himself, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He doesn’t want to stop what Jonghyun’s mouth is doing to his cock.

One of Taemin’s hands is clenched in his own hair and the other is under the blankets pulled up to his chest, fingers twisted in the sleeve of Jonghyun’s shirt. He can’t believe, he can’t believe that Jonghyun is under there, that Jonghyun is under there with his mouth making Taemin feel so good, so fucking good he might explode.

He swears that every time Jonghyun does this he gets better. Taemin’s stomach clenches when Jonghyun’s thumbs rub the creases of his thighs, teasing the skin, just barely dipping down to press against his hole. His face twitches and his breath catches, teeth clenching and hips jerking up. Fuck. A few more minutes like this and–

“Hey,” a voice calls through the wood of Taemin’s bedroom door. It’s followed by a quick knock and his heart stopping. “Little bro,” Jinki says, opening his door without waiting for an answer and leaning on the doorframe. “I’m gonna go study with–” He stops short, a frown turning his lips down as he glances around the room. Taemin looks at him with wide eyes, one hand still in his hair, the other still under the blankets, his mouth still hanging open, Jonghyun’s mouth still around his dick. The only thing that moves is Taemin’s dick growing softer in Jonghyun’s mouth with each second that Jinki just looks at him. Jinki’s eyes flick quickly to the blankets covering Taemin’s body.

“Wasn’t…,” he starts, pointing at Taemin and then at the front door down the hallway. “Wasn’t that kid… from your chem class here?” he asks slowly. “For a project?”

“No,” Taemin says, the denial immediate on his tongue. And almost as quickly he realizes that that was a completely blatant lie because Jinki was literally the one that let Jonghyun in an hour ago. “Yes,” he says shortly, and then, “he left.” His heart has to be in his throat with how hard it’s beating right now, has to be trying to escape his fucking body. His cheeks feel flaming red in a much different way than they did a minute ago. Jonghyun’s fingers curl into his thighs slowly and he drops Taemin’s cock from his mouth even slower, movements minute; Taemin barely notices because all he can feel is his own internal screaming. Jinki blinks slowly at him.

“Isn’t that his bag?” he asks flatly. He points next to Taemin’s dresser, where Jonghyun’s backpack is still very much there. Taemin looks at it, looks at Jinki, looks back at it, looks back at Jinki, swallows thickly.

“He’s. In–in the bathroom,” he stammers. “He’s, gonna. Go home, like. When he gets out.” He gestures weakly at the bathroom door behind Jinki, completely understanding that it’s literally open and empty but still expecting Jinki to believe him anyway.

Sharp teeth bite into his thigh and he hisses, hand under the covers squeezing Jonghyun’s shoulder harshly. Jinki glances behind him, turns back to face Taemin, flicks his eyes again to the very obvious lump Jonghyun’s entire body is making under the covers. Taemin blinks back at him, entirely dead on the inside. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if he spontaneously combusted right here right now. Jinki sighs slowly, shaking his head and pushing his hair out of his face.

“God, you’re a garbage liar,” he mumbles, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “Look,” he says, holding his hand out to make a point. “I won’t tell mom and dad about this if you don’t tell them that I’m driving up to Choi’s dad’s cabin with Kibum to get drunk.”

“You got it,” Taemin says immediately, thrusting out a thumbs up to his brother. “No problem. Fucking sure.” He didn’t even know that Jinki knew rich boy Minho enough to be that close to him or how they’re even gonna get alcohol but does he care? Absolutely not. The information will never leave his lips. Jinki looks at him again with another sigh, exasperated and tired, and looks away with this expression that says he wants to say something about this situation but doesn’t want to deal with any of it.

“If you’re gonna use my condoms don’t steal the glow-in-the-dark ones,” he says, turning and walking down the hallway with a wave. “And don’t burn down the house.” He pulls Taemin’s bedroom door shut behind him and less than ten seconds later Taemin hears the front door open and close as well.

He’s still not getting enough breath, but now it’s because he doesn’t think he remembers how to breathe.

The blankets tug off of his waist and Jonghyun sits up, lips swollen and wet, one hand halfway through his hair. His eyes are dark and accusatory and he pushes Taemin’s shoulder lightly.

“Jesus fucking christ,” he hisses. “What the  _fuck_ was that?”

“I- _-panicked,_ ” Taemin whines back. He shakes his head, swallows, sucks in deep breaths and shudders them out. “Oh my god,” he breathes. That was so fucking bad. He puts his face in his hands, rubbing his palms into his eyes to try to rub away the image of Jinki literally looking at him with his dick in Jonghyun’s mouth. “Oh my god,” he says again, voice a tiny miserable groan. He slumps further down the bed, turns to his side, curls up small. “I’m gonna keep panicking, for a little bit, if you don’t mind,” he mumbles, reaching for the blankets and tugging them up over his head. At least until his heart stops pounding in his ears. Holy shit.

Jonghyun pulls the covers off of him but only for long enough to wiggle underneath them as well, joining him in his curl of shame. 

**Author's Note:**

> #listen theres a cute boy in ur chem class ur gay hes pan u kinda look at each other all the time  
> #bc ur both closeted lil nerds but u both think ur rly cute so one day ur teach is like Hey u two be partners for this project  
> #so ur like Wow Great nd then the next thing u kno jongs blowing taem at 2:00 on a saturday  
> #jinki wouldnt tell anyway lmao he knows taem is super in the closet esp around their parents  
> #he is also lmao #but they like to stock up lil blackmails against each other for favors but this nd getting drunk over the weekend are too big  
> #jinkis not dealing with it lmao nd telling him about the getting drunk thing was more of a reassurance  
> #like we both know something wed get in big trouble for so we know we cant use it against each other  
> #taem realizes that after a lil bit and breathes a lil easier but like  
> #hes still dead on the inside lmao  
> #jong is less dead on the inside bc jinki didnt directly see him nd he doesnt see jinki on a regular basis but still  
> #rip@jong


End file.
